tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Samiddhi Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Samiddhi Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. Thus I heard. At one time the Blessed One was living in the monastery with a hot water bath in Rajagaha. 2. Venerable Samiddhi getting up in the last watch of the night went to the hot water bath to wash his body. Ascending from the hot water bath, he stood in one robe drying his body. 3. Then a certain deity, when the night was waning illuminated the whole of the hot water bath, approached venerable Samiddhi and standing in space said this stanza to venerable Samiddhi: "The bhikkhu begs for alms without partaking, if he had partaken he would not beg, After partaking do beg! The time is not yet ripe to beg. I do not know, what you mean by time; The proper time is not seen. Therefore I beg without partaking, may time not hinder me.". 4. Then that deity ascended to earth and said thus to venerable Samiddhi: "Bhikkhu, you are a child yet, with black hair, in the prime of youth, you have not enjoyed sensuality. Partake, human sense pleasures. Do not throw away pleasure that is here and now and run for pleasure in unknown time." 5. "Friend, I have not given up present pleasures and I do not run for timeless pleasures. I have given up the timeless search and enjoy it, here and now. The Blessed One has said that sensuality is impermanent, unpleasant, with trouble and that its dangers are many. The Teaching has results that are here and now. It invites a search leading inwards and should be realized by the wise by themselves." 6. "Bhikkhu, how has the Blessed One said that sensuality is impermanent, unpleasant, with trouble and that its dangers are many?. How does the Teaching have results here and now, inviting a search, leading inwards and be realized by the wise by themselves?" 7. "Friend, I'm a novice, who has come to this dispensation recently, I cannot explain these. There is the rightfully enlightened Blessed One, abiding in the Tapoda monastery in Rajagaha. Approach the Blessed One and ask this question and as the Blessed One explains, bear it in mind." 8. "Friend, it is not easy to approach the Blessed One, for most of the time the Blessed One is attended by very powerful deities. If you approach and ask this question, we will also come to listen to the Teaching." 9. Venerable Samiddhi agreeing to ask the question approached the Blessed One, worshipped, sat on a side and said: 10. Venerable sir, I got up in the last watch of the night, went to the hot water bath to wash my body. Ascending the hot water bath I stood in one robe drying my body. Then a certain deity, when the night was waning illuminated the whole of the hot water bath and approached me and standing in space said this stanza: "The bhikkhu begs for alms without partaking, if he had partaken he would not beg, After partaking do beg! The time is not yet ripe to beg." 11. Then venerable sir, I replied with this stanza: I do not know, what you mean by time, you do not see time in the six Therefore I beg without partaking, may time not hinder me.". 12. Then, that deity ascended to earth and said to me: "Bhikkhu, you are a child yet, with black hair, in the prime of youth, you have not enjoyed sensuality. Partake, human sense pleasures. Do not throw away pleasures that are here and now and run for pleasure in unknown time." 13. Venerable sir, then I said thus to that deity: "Friend, I have not given up present pleasures and I do not run for timeless pleasures. I have given up the timeless search and enjoy it, here and now. The Blessed One has said that sensuality is impermanent, unpleasant, with trouble and that its dangers are many. The Teaching has results that are here and now. It invites a search leading inwards and should be realized by the wise by themselves." 14. Venerable sir, when this was said that deity said: "Bhikkhu, how has the Blessed One said that sensuality is impermanent, unpleasant, with trouble and that its dangers are many? How does the Teaching have results here and now, inviting a search, leading inwards and be realized by the wise by themselves?" 15. Venerable sir, when this was said, I replied thus: Friend, I'm a novice, who has come to this dispensation recently, I cannot explain these. There is the rightfully enlightened Blessed One, abiding in the Tapoda monastery in Rajagaha. Approach the Blessed One and ask this question and as the Blessed One explains, bear it in mind. 16. Then that deity said thus: "Friend, it is not easy to approach the Blessed One, for most of the time the Blessed One is attended by very powerful deities. If you approach and ask this question, we will also come to listen to the Teaching. Venerable sir, if that deity speaks the truth, should be close by. 17. Then that deity said, "Bhikkhu, ask the question, we have arrived." 18. Then the Blessed One said a stanza to the deity: :"Beings established in the perception of non-decay, :Not knowing non-decay, go to the domains of Death. :Thoroughly studying non-decay, not imagining in that state, :Not seeing himself there, he has no miscalculations about it. :Non-human, if you understand, say that you do." 19. "Venerable sir, I do not understand the detailed meaning of this short discourse. Good! If the Blessed One would explain this short discourse, so that I would understand it, in detail." 20. "If someone imagines, I'm equal, superior or inferior, to him, there is a dispute. When he has no doubts about that, the threefold measurement is no more. Non-human, if you understand, say that you do?" 21. "Venerable sir, I do not understand the detailed meaning of this short discourse too. Good! If the Blessed One would explain this short discourse, so that I would understand it in detail." :22. "Giving up speculating and overcoming measuring, :When craving is destroyed for name and matter in this world. :When bonds are cut and is without trembling and desires, :He is not found as a god or as a human :In this, the other world, in heaven or in any settlement, :Non-human, if you understand, say that you do." 23. "Venerable sir, I understand the detailed meaning of this short discourse thus: :"Do no evil by word, mind or body, :For any reason, in this world, :Give up sensuality and become mindful and aware :And do not pursue unpleasantness. It's a useless pursuit."